1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydration systems. In particular, the present invention relates to portable, bladder-type hydration systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous hydration systems have been conceived in effort to effectively and conveniently quench the thirst of military personnel, hikers, cyclist, and other athletes or hobbyist who need to pack or carry a personal water supply. Many have chosen to abandon the concept of a separate water bottle that is mounted in a cages attached to a bicycle frame or carried in an external pocket or pouch of a backpack in favor of using a hydration reservoir.
A popular class of hydration reservoir products set a reservoir in a backpack, whereby access to the liquid contents of the reservoir is achieved by a hose running from the base of the reservoir to the mouth of a user. A bite valve is usually included at the end of the hose so the user can obtain the liquid without involving his or her hands.
Backpack carried hydration reservoirs have gained acceptance for reason of the large volume of drinking fluid they may contain, as compared to a traditional water bottle. Of equal importance, however, is the manner in which hydration reservoirs carry the drinking fluid. The flexible nature of the hydration reservoir allows the reservoir carried on the user's back to conform in shape to the backpack or other contents of the backpack. Additionally, the reservoir is able to collapse as the liquid is drained from it.
Most often, water bottles are substantially rigid and generally cylindrical. While they may be compressed to squeeze out their contents, they typically return to their previous shape.